elfenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bidayn
Bidayn ist eine Elfe aus Arkadien. Sie ist eine begabte Zauberweberin mit wenig Talent für den Kampf.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 844 Sie ist ein Schützling Lyviannes.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 922 Nach ihrer Ausbildung zur Drachenelfe verschreibt sie sich dem Goldenen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 810Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2015), S. 1092Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 566 Aussehen Bidayn ist eine Elfe von kleiner, zarter Gestalt mit schwarzem Haar.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 183 Seit ihrer ersten Mission als angehende Drachenelfe ist sie von entstellten Narben überzogen. Biographie Drachenelfen Jugend Bidayn wuchs in einem Palast am Meer auf. Zur Wintersonnenwende jeden Jahres kommen die Drachen von Ischemon und fordern drei junge Frauen. Bidayn gehörte eines Tages zu den Auserwählen. Schülerin des Schwebenden Meisters Sie wurde eine Schülerin des Schwebenden Meisters und war sehr begabt in der Magie und konnte sogar schweben. Kurz nachdem Nandalee von Gonvalon zum Schwebenden Meister gebracht wurde, spricht Bidayn sie an. Sie erklärte Nandalee, dass sie die anderen stört, wenn sie laut redet, und dass die anderen sie meiden und nicht leiden können, weil sie sofort den Platz erhielt, den die "Lieblinge des Schwebenden Meisters" erhalten, obwohl sie erst neu ist. Doch Nandalee kümmert es nicht, was die anderen von ihr halten, wobei sie sich mit Bidayn anfreundet.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 181ff Bidayn ist dabei als Sayn von innen heraus zerfetzt wird. Sie erklärte Nandalee, dass Schüler manchmal sterben, weil sie falsch Zauber weben. Doch sie erklärt auch schluchzend, dass kein Schüler jemals so blutig gestorben sei.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 322 Als Nandalee aber von Gonvalon und Ailyn weg gebracht wurde, weil sie offenbar aus Versehen Sayn tötete, musste Bidayn mitkommen, da sie ein Band mit Nandalee hatte und so ein Unfall nicht noch einmal geschehen sollte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 343ff Die Weiße Halle Bidayn kam mit Nandalee in die Weiße Halle. Das Training sagte ihr zunächst überhaupt nicht zu und sie brach beim Konditionstraining sogar zusammen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 354ff Doch schließlich meisterte sie auch das. Die Drachenelfe Lyvianne wird ihr als persönliche Lehrerin zur Seite gestellt. Sie möchte vor allem ihr magisches Talent fördern.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 387 Bidayn hielt ihre Freundin Nandalee für verrückt, da diese kein Kobold in ihr Zimmer ließ und auch wegen der Misteldrossel, die sie Piep nannte. Sie versucht sie davon abzubringen, in ihren freien Stunden mit dem Bogen zu üben. Nandalee hört jedoch nicht auf sie und beide gehen für eine Weile getrennte Wege.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 402ff Lyvianne zeigte ihr ein verborgenes, magisches Fenster in der Bibliothek, durch welches früher die Drachen zu den Drachenelfen sprachen, um Befehle zu erteilen. Die Elfen konnten sogar durch das Fenster zu dem jeweiligen Drachen reisen. Doch war das Fenster nicht ungefährlich und tötete sogar Elfen, von welchen nichts weiter als ein Blutfleck übrig war. Lyvianne bringt ihr auch einen Drachenzauber bei, in der sie die Zeit verzögern kann und so voraussichtlich die Schwertkampfübungen besser meistern kann.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 410ff Sie erzählte Nandalee, ihrer einzigen Freundin, von dem Fenster. Diese ging sogleich dorthin und wurde "aufgesaugt". Bidayn gab sich dafür die Schuld und ging nicht mehr zu dem Fenster.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 551 Sie und Gonvalon trauerten sehr um Nandalee, da sie beide dachten sie sei tot, obwohl diese eigentlich nur beim Dunklen im Jadegarten war.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 620 Auftrag Nachtatems Eines Nachts wurde Bidayn von Nodon entführt. Durch das verborgene Fenster reisen sie in die Pyramide des Jadegartens. Nachtatem erläutert ihr, dass Nandalee lebt und sie ihr bei einer geheimen Mission als geübte Zauberweberin helfen soll.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 871ff Der Dunkle trug Bidayn, Gonvalon und Nandalee auf, nach Nangog zu gehen, um die Welt kennenzulernen. Nandalee hatte sich unterdessen ein Schwert erwählt: Todbringer, den Zweihänder mit einer unheimlichen magischen Aura, die dafür gemacht wurde, Unsterbliche zu verletzen und von der es heißt, dass jeder Träger stirbt. Gonvalon ist davon entsetzt, doch Nandalee schert dies nicht. Bidayn wusste selbst, dass sie für die anderen nur Ballast war und sie behinderte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 880ff Doch als Nandalee einmal alleine wandert, wird sie von einem grünen Rauch besessen, der ihr in den Mund eindringt - ein Grüner Geist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 901 Ihr Verhalten ist von da an höchst seltsam. Sie wandern zunächst weiter zu einer luwischen Stadt, die von einem Erdbeben gekennzeichnet ist.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 911ff Nandalee rempelt einen Priester und erregt dadurch Aufmerksamkeit. Sie geben sich durch die strenge Gliederung des luwischen Staatsystem unterwürfig. Vom Hauptmann Zuru werden sie darauf abgeführt, der sie für Bedienste des Hüter der Feuer hält. Gegen Gold verschafft er ihnen Platz auf den einlaufenden Wolkensammlern Kurz darauf erfahren sie, dass Nandalee von einem Grünen Geist besessen istDrachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 925ff Er will sie an einen Ort führen an dem sie Nangog verstehen sollen. Sie reisen auf einem der drei Wolkenschiffe des Piraten Tarkon Eisenzunge. Kurz vor der Schlacht über dem brennenden Berg will der Schiffsführer Gonvalon loswerden und nur die Frauen mit zur Wolkenstadt führen. Daraufhin kommt es zum Kampf der drei Elfen gegen die Schiffsbesatzung. Bidayn wird verletzt und der Grüne Geist sorgt dafür, dass Bidayn am Schiffsbaum geheilt wird und der Wolkensammler aus der Formation ausbricht und dem Dschungel entgegen sinkt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 947ff Er möchte sie zu einer Kristallhöhle führen, in der sich lauter grüne Kristalle befinden. Der Grüne Geist erzählte ihnen außerdem, dass ein Devanthar hinter ihnen her ist, weshalb sie die Welt schnellstmöglich verlassen müssen. In der Höhle verlässt der Geist Nandalees Körper und weist sie an sich an den Kristall zu legen, um diese Welt zu erfahren.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 995 Alle drei sehen eine Frau. Diese ist zornig, weil die Menschen Dinge mit der Welt machen, die ihr nicht gefallen. Gonvalon hält dies allerdings nur für einen Traum. Sie wachen auf, als sich ein Mensch mit blank gezogenem Schwert über sie beugt. Ohne ihres Wissens ist dies der Unsterbliche Aaron. Er rennt hinaus und lässt seine Truppen die Höhle einkreisen.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1014ff Bidayn nutzt dann ihre Magie, damit sie fliehen können. Bidayn verändert die Zeit und während für sie alles langsamer erscheint, ist sie für die anderen unglaublich schnell. Sie eilt zu dem Albenstern und öffnet ihn, wird aber schließlich von dem magischen Netz erdrückt und extrem verwundet, da sie die Welt zu sehr verändert hatte und die Welt sich gegen so etwas wehrt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1020ff Der Devanthar, der sich als der Ebermann herausstellt, eilt zu ihr und rettet ihr das Leben, indem er etwas Schreckliches tat: Er löschte an einem Fleck alle Magie und keine Magie wird dort jemals wieder sein oder gewoben werden. Dann befragte er Bidayn und schnitt ihr mit einem Schnipsen zwei Finger ab.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1028 Doch Nandalee eilt zu ihr, denn sie hat Bidayns Schrei gehört. Sie greift unterdessen den Devanthar an und dieser schreckt vor ihrerm Zweihänder, Todbringer, zurück. Die drei schaffen es, durch den Albenstern zu fliehen. Doch nur, weil der Devanthar ihnen nicht folgen wollte, weil er auf der anderen Seite etwas sehr Mächtiges spürte.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1029ff Gonvalon, Nandalee und Bidayn berichteten fünf Tage nach ihrer Ankunft im Jadegarten Nachtatem, was sie auf Nangog erlebt haben. Doch Bidayn ist seit dem Geschehen und der Begegnung mit dem Ebermann verändert. Nandalee erklärt dem Dunklen von der Person, die sie in der Kristallhöhle im Schlaf sahen, doch Gonvalon tut dies als Traum ab. Dann gehen er und Bidayn auf Befehl des Dunklen und Nandalee erfährt von ihm, dass die Weltenschöpferin Nangog zu ihnen gesprochen hat.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 1055ff Die Windgängerin Ausspähung der Zugänge der Tiefen Stadt Gemeinsam mit Nandalee und zwei Maurawanen, Cullayn und Tylwyth, hatte Bidayn den Auftrag, die Zwerge der Tiefen Stadt auszuspähen, da diese den Schwebenden Meister getötet haben. Bidayn hatte dabei den geheimen Auftrag, zu sehen, gegen welche Zauber die Zwerge empfänglich und/oder immun sind. Sie lockt sie mit Geräuschen splitternder Äste an und verwirrt sie dadurch. Anschließend ziehen die Zwerge weiter. Nandalee ist erbost über ihr eigenmächtiges Handeln.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 24ff Der Angriff Die Himmelsschlangen rufen alle Drachenelfen (Meister wie Novizen) und dazu über 100 "mindere" Drachen zu sich.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 95 Sie lassen Lyvianne und Dylan den restlichen Drachenelfen den Angriffsplan erklären und schicken diese dann mit den Drachen über Drachenpfade an die ihnen zugewiesenen Angriffspunkte.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 165ff Lyvianne arrangiert, dass sie gemeinsam im selben Schacht in die Tiefe Stadt eindringen. Außerdem überzeugt Lyvianne sie sich völlig nackt in den Kampf gegen die Zwerge zu begeben.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 187ff Zusammen kämpfen sie gegen noch lebende Zwergenkrieger. Als ihnen jedoch ein größerer Trupp entgegenkommt, fliehen sie in einen Gang zurück. Dort finden sie den Leichnam von Coleen. Sie müssen diesen jedoch zurücklassen, da ihnen gewaltige Klingen entgegenkommen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 243ff Mit einem Zauber blockiert Lyvianne die Führungsschiene der Klingen. Kurz darauf taucht Gonvalon auf, der noch immer nach Nandalee sucht. Lyvianne und Bidayn helfen ihm, indem sie die Ambrustbolzen der Zwerge durch einen Zauber wieder zurückschicken.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 248ff Manipulation von Lyvianne In der Weißen Halle zurück, wollte Bidayn sich herausschleichen, um Nandalee dabei zu helfen, ihre Sippe zu retten. Doch Lyvianne erwischte sie, fand unbemerkt alles heraus und versprach ihr, niemanden etwas zu verraten, sollte sie nicht mit Nandalee folgen und wieder in die Halle zurückgehen, was sie folglich auch tut.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 378ff Die gefesselte Göttin Mission auf Nangog Nach der Zerstörung der Blauen Halle durch die Devanthar, wollen die Himmelsschlangen mit ihrem Teil des Herzens die gefesselte Göttin erwecken. Dazu sollen neben Bidayn die Drachenelfen Nodon und Lyvianne, sowie der nicht mehr zu ihnen zählende Gonvalon unter der Führung von Nandalee geschickt werden. Außer Nandalee, der niemand in die Gedanken schauen kann, wird aber niemand in den Plan eingeweiht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 118ff. Reise zur Goldenen Stadt Über die Albenpfade gelangen sie in den Dschungel Nangogs. Nandalee nimmt erneut einen Grünen Geist auf.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 125ff. Dieser führt sie zu dem Wolkensammler Winterblau, der ihnen von Nangog zur Verfügung gestellt wird, um zur Goldenen Stadt zu reisen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 191ff. Der Wolkensammler bringt die Drachenelfen näher an die Goldene Stadt, so vermeiden sie tagelang durch Dschungel und Sümpfe wandern zu müssen. Auf dem Flug weiht Nandalee ihre Truppe zumindest teilweise in ihre Mission ein.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 198 In Sichtweite der Goldenen Stadt werden sie an einem Flussufer abgesetzt. Dort werden sie von Kydon im Auftrag der Seidenen, einer heimlichen Jüngerin der grünen Göttin, mittels eines Bootes abgeholt und in die Stadt gebracht. Nodon steht ihr gegen den etwas aufdringlichen Steuermann Kydon bei.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 229ff.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 254 Suche nach den Geheimnissen des Weltenmunds Zarah gewährt ihnen in ihrem Palast Unterkunft. Von hier aus wollen sie zunächst Geschichten über den Weltenmund in Erfahrung bringen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 281 Bidayn folgt Zarah im Geheimen in das unterirdische Abwassersystem und nimmt an einer Versammlung der Sekte der Grünen Geister teil. Erschrecken stellt sie fest, dass Barnaba in seiner Predigt von der Ankunft ihrer Gruppe spricht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 369 Nachdem Bidayn dies ihrer Gruppe schildert, beschließt Nandalee die Recherche nur noch drei Tage fortzusetzen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 379 Lyvianne lädt Tuwatis, den Bewahrer der Tiefen Gewölbe des Ista-Tempels in eine gewählte Unterkunft ein. Gemeinsam beginnt sie mit Bidayn ihn zu massieren und zu verführen. Unbemerkt für Tuwatis führen die beiden Elfen einen Zauber aus, der ihm sein ganzes Wissen raubt. Dies lässt ihn soweit altern, dass er stirbt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 389ff. Nach seinem Tod nimmt Lyvianne seine Gestalt an und setzt die Unterkunft in Flammen, um keine Spuren von Tuwatis übrig zu lassen. Für Bidayn besorgt Lyvianne die Kleidung eines Hauptmanns. Anschließend gehen sie in den Ista-Tempel und steigen in ihrer Verkleidung in die tiefen Gewölbe des Tempels hinab, um den Mann im Stein zu finden.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 395ff. Tief im Gewölbe entdecken sie einen Monolithen bei dem das Netz der Magie dauerhaft verändert wurde. Lyvianne entscheidet den Stein zu öffnen. Daraufhin wird sie von einem blauen Licht angegriffen, der ihr Lebenskraft entzieht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 405ff. Manawyn, einer der sieben Begründer der Weißen Halle, ist in dem Monolithen gefangen. Mit starker Magie hat er seinen Körper und seine Botschaft erhalten und erhält durch die entziehende Lebenskraft neue Stärke. Bidayn flieht mit der geschwächten Lyvianne aus dem Gewölbe. Unterwegs stärken sie sich an einem der Märkte. Während Bidayn etwas zu essen kauft, verschwindet Lyvianne und kehrt zum Tempel zurück.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 415 Die Elfen versammeln sich, um sich zu beraten. Nandalee ist erbost über die Alleingänge ihrer Gruppe und der daraus erwachsenen Gefahr. Da zunächst Lyvianne nicht da ist, gehen sie durch die Erzählung Bidayns davon aus, dass sie gefallen sein könnte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 450 Nandalee entscheidet, dass das Stadthaus nicht mehr sicher ist und sie sich in ein neues Versteck in den Kanälen zurückziehen. Bidayn soll aus einem sicheren Versteck das Haus der Seidenen beobachten, falls Lyvianne sich zeigt. Dort trifft sie auf Manawyn und ihre Meisterin und bringt sie zum neuen Versteck.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 465ff. Mit dem Wissen von Manawyn und dem Auftrag Eleborns von Aaron entwickelt sie einen Plan, um in den Weltenmund einzudringen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 477 Befreiung Nangogs Eleborn verschafft ihnen als verkleidete Kushiten Platz auf dem Wolkensammler, der einen Teil der Krieger Aarons zur Befreiung Volodis in die Tempelgärten der Zapote bringen soll. Sie zählen zu den Kriegern, die zuerst herabgelassen werden.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 492 Sie kämpfen sich durch die Jaguarmänner und steigen die Treppe am Schlangenschlund hinab in die Grotte unter dem Weltenmund.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 502ff. In der großen Grotte der Tempelstadt hasten sie am Blutsee vorbei. Während des Kampfes Aarons mit den Zapote schaffen es letztere die Gefiederte Schlange zu wecken. Diese nimmt umgehend die Verfolgung der Elfen auf.Die Drachenelfen entscheiden die Gefiederte Schlange aufzuhalten, um Nandalee für ihre Mission Zeit zu erkaufen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 525f. Manawyn stirbt und die können die Gefiederte Schlange solange in Schach halten, bis Nangog selbst eingreift und den Drachen zum Rückzug zwingt.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 536ff. An der Stufenpyramide treffen sie auf den verletzten Aaron und seine verbliebenen Krieger und begleiten sie hinaus. Lyvianne heilt aus Neugier die Augen Aarons. Neue Haut und Flucht Auf der Flucht durch die Goldene Stadt setzen sie sich von ihrer Gruppe ab, als Lyvianne ihr Versprechen Bidayn eine neue Haut zu geben einlösen möchte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 549ff. Sie kehren in das Haus der Seidenen zurück, deren Haut sie sich ausgesucht hat. Sie treffen sie allerdings nicht an, wollen aber trotz der drohenden Erdbebengefahr warten.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 576 Da die Seidene nicht erscheint, nehmen sie sich die Haut ihrer Dienerin. Anschließend kehren sie zur Goldenen Pforte zurück, als das große Erdbeben stattfindet. Bidayn verzerrt wieder die Zeit, damit sie durch die Pforte nach Albenmark zurückkehren können. Sie wird von einem Silbernen Löwen angegriffen. Das magische Netz wendet sich allerdings schneller gegen den Löwen, sodass die Flucht gelingt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 588ff. Erwählung des Goldenen Bidayn und Lyvianne reisen zur Jadebucht, um den Himmelsschlangen über die Mission zu berichten. Lyvianne muss auf Nachtatems Nachfragen von der vorsätzlichen Trennung von ihrer Gruppe erzählen. Auch offenbart sie, dass sie Aaron geheilt hat, aber dadurch nun weiß, dass sich die andere Hälfte des Herzens von Nangog nahe der Minenstadt Um el-Amad befindet. Die weckt die Begehrlichkeit der Himmelsschlangen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 634ff. Auf Vorschlag Lyviannes darf sich Bidayn eine Himmelsschlange erwählen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 636 Ohne zu Zögern tritt sie vor den Goldenen, dem sie von nun an dienen möchte. Sie muss sich nun auf ihre letzte Prüfung - dem Überleben in der Wildnis von Bainne Tyr - vorbereiten.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 640 Bidayn reist über einen Albenstern nach Bainne Tyr. Mit der Macht ihres Zeitzaubers schafft sie es rasch einen Pegasus an sich zu binden und von der Savanne zum Jadegarten aufzubrechen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 666 Anschließend erhält sie ihre Tätowierung vom Goldenen, um den Bund zu besiegeln. Die Tätowierung besteht aus einer mächtigen, geflügelten Schlangengestalt, die mir ihren Krallen an einem Netz zerrt, das eine Kugel umfängt.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 712 Die letzten Eiskrieger Uttika Nach ihre Tätowierung wird Bidayn nach Uttika geschickt, wo sie als Kindermädchen im Hause des Kaufherrn Shanadeen anheuert. Hier wartet sie einige Monde auf einen neuen Auftrag des Goldenen. Als sie an Nevenylls Klippe überlegt sich das Leben zu nehmen, wird sie vom Goldenen getestet. Er schickt ihr die drei von ihm mit einem Zauber belegten Faune Dion, Nonnos und Krotos, die sich an ihr vergehen sollen. Bidayn tötet daraufhin die drei Faune.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 14ff. Anschließend erscheint der Drache und beauftragt sie sich Gefährten zu suchen, um Nandalee zu töten.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 22ff. Heirat Daraufhin offenbart sich Bidayn gegenüber Shanadeen als Drachenelfe. Sie verlangt von ihm, dass er sie heiraten soll. Sollte er sie verraten, würde sie die Kinder oder ihn töten. Anschließend verkündet er die Hochzeit seinen Kindern und Angestellten.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 30f. Die Schneiderin Enya fertigt ihr Hochzeitskleid.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 534 Anschließend tötet Bidayn die Elfe und entnimmt ihr die Haut.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 540 Während der Hochzeitsfeier erscheint Asfahal, den Bidayn als ihren Halbbruder vorstellt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 551 In der Hochzeitsnacht macht sie Shanadeen bewusstlos und beginnt mit Asfahal eine Affäre. Sie stellt fest, dass sie dabei von Lydaine und Farella beobachtet worden.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 563f. Training der Auserwählten Bidayn lässt von Graumur ein blickdichtes Stoffdach über den Hof des Stadtpalastes installieren. Anschließend empfängt sie neben Asfahal ihre weiteren Auserwählten unter den Drachenelfen: Kyra, Valarielle und Lemuel. Bidayn will die Fünf zu einer eingespielten Gruppe formen, die es mit jedem Gegner aufnehmen kann. Ihr Training soll der Ermordung von Unsterblichen dienen, vor allem von Aaron.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 616f. Himmel in Flammen Mordauftrag Nach der Schlacht um Wanu besucht der Goldene Uttika und erkundigt sich bei Bidayn über die Einsatzfähigkeit ihrer Drachenelfen. Sie erhält von ihm den Auftrag entweder den Unsterblichen Aaron oder Volodi in der Goldenen Stadt zu töten, um die Einsatzfähigkeit ihrer Gruppe von Drachenelfen zu beweisen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 784f. Bidayn verschafft sich als drusnische Dienerin unter dem Namen AnisjaDrachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 199 Zugang zum Stadtpalast Volodis in der Goldenen Stadt. Am Abend des geplanten Mordversuchs taucht ein als Himmelsrochen veränderter Wolkensammler am Palast auf. Bidayn wird von Vladi zum Bierbrauer Miladin geschickt, um Bier für die Ankommenden zu holen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 22f. Sie belauscht Kolja und Volodi und erfährt vom Traumeis. Mit dieser Information bricht sie den Mordauftrag ab und lässt sich vom Schwarzrückenadler Sonnenfänger vom Palasthof aufnehmen. Starkfuß, auf dem Asfahal fliegt, wird vom veränderten Wolkensammler, dem Himmelsrochen Wind vor regenschwerem Horizont verletzt und stürzt auf den Innenhof des Statthalterpalastes.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 40f. Bidayn entscheidet Asfahal im Innenhof im Kampf gegen die Drusnier zu helfen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 49f. Mit Hilfe des Zaubers Atem der Nacht von Valarielle fliehen sie durch den Versorgungstunnel aus dem Palast.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 58f. Sie steigen wieder auf die Adler und werden auf ihrem Weg zur Goldene Pforte vom Himmelsrochen attackiert. Durch einen Zeitzauber Bidayns sind sie allerdings schneller und entkommen ihm. An der Pforte stellt Bidayn sich der Silberne Löwen ihr zum Kampf und besiegt ihn. Sie entkommt verletzt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 65f. Rosenturm Bidayn reist zum Rosenturm, wo der Goldene sie empfängt. Sie berichtet ihm vom gescheiterten Mordanschlag auf Volodi und vom Geheimnis um das Traumeis. Außerdem legt sie ihm ein Herzsplitter Nangogs vor, den sie im toten silbernen Löwen fand. Der Goldene schickt Bidayn zur Apsara Anjali, wo sie sich vor seiner Rückkehr von seinen Brüdern ihrer falschen Haut entledigen soll.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 146f. Ein paar Tage später kehrt der Goldene zurück und verbringt mit den beiden eine Liebesnacht. Dabei wendet er einen Zauber an und überträgt die helle Haut Anjali's auf Bidayn. Außerdem verändert er das Aussehen Bidayns hin zu einer blonden drusnischen Frau. Der Goldene schickt sie nach Nangog, um Volodi das Versteck des Traumeises zu entlocken.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 161f. Spion am Hofe Volodis Bidayn stellt sich als Anisja bei Vladi vor, um eine Anstellung im Palast zu erhalten. Mit einem Betörungszauber wickelt sie die Männer am Hofe um die Finger und versucht Volodi zum Reden zu bringen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 197f. Während eines Treffens der Unsterblichen betrinkt sich Volodi mit einigen der Anwesenden stark. Bidayn sieht davon ab die Unsterblichen zu töten. Auf dem Hof der Palastanlage versucht Jascha sie sexuell zu belästigen. Sie schlägt ihn bewusstlos und fingiert seinen Tod im Schweinegehege.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 214f. Nach einem Streit mit Quetzalli sucht Volodi das verlassene Langhaus auf. Bidayn erwartet ihn hier und verführt ihn erneut. Mit einem Gedankenzauber erfährt sie, dass das Traumeis in den Poren des Meerwanderers versteckt wurde. Sie versucht zur Goldene Pforte zu fliehen, wird aber durch einen zapotischen Betäubungspfeil kurz davor niedergestreckt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 250f. Bidayn wird von dem Hauptmann Oleg an ein Bordell in der Stadt verkauft.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 262 Ihr gelingt jedoch die Flucht als der erste Freier zu ihr geführt wird.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 271f. Bidayn kehrt zum Rosenturm auf Langollion zurück und berichtet dem Goldenen den Aufenthaltsort des Traumeises. Er schickt sie zurück nach Uttika, um sie zum einen ihre Sicherheit zu gewährleisten und zum anderen damit sie sich mit ihren Elfen weiter auf den Mordanschlag auf Nandalee vorbereiten kann.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 279f. Rückkehr nach Uttika Bidayn kehrt nach Uttika zurück. Dort beginnt sie die Erziehung von Shanadeens Töchtern Lydaine und Farella zu ändern, indem sie sie die Kaninchen häuten lässt, die es zum Essen geben soll. Shanadeen offenbart ihr, dass er weiß, dass sie eine Drachenelfe ist. Er vereinbart Stillschweigen darüber. Im Gegenzug nimmt sich Bidayn der Erziehung der Töchter an.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 351f. Verhandlung mit Sekander Im siebten Jahr des Großen Krieges um Nangog bittet Shanadeen zu Verhandlungen mit Sekander, der erst kürzlich von einem weiteren Raubzug aus der Messergras-Steppe zurückgekehrt ist. Bidayn und Graumur begleiten Shanadeen zur Verhandlung. Dieser möchte Sekander die erbeutete Herde abkaufen und im Gegenzug bietet er dem Kentaurenfürsten als Preis Rüstungen aus den Zwergenschmieden an, besonders preist er ihm eine Rüstung aus Silberstahl an.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 715f. Besuch im Jadegarten Bidayn und der Goldene reisen auf Schwarzrückenadlern zur Alten Veste im Jadegarten. Im Hof halten sich Nandalee mit ihren Kindern Emerelle und Meliander sowie Eleborn auf. Der Goldene begrüßt die Kinder und beide bewegen sich zum Goldenen. Meliander erkundigt sich, ob er Gonvalon sei. Er verneint das und setzt an Geschichten über Gonvalon zu erzählen, als der Dunkle auf dem Hof erscheint. Spannungsgeladen führt dieser seinen Bruder zum Palas.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 773f. Als der Goldene Todbringer von der Wand der Schwerter nimmt, sind Nandalee und der Dunkle an dessen Seite. Diesen Moment nutzt Bidayn, um mit Emerelle durch einen Zeitzauber in ihre Wohnkammer zu gelangen und diese auszukundschaften. Der Dunkle und Nandalee werden auf den Zauber aufmerksam und Bidayn kehrt mit Emerelle in die Halle zurück. Daraufhin verweist der Dunkle erbost den Goldenen und Bidayn des Jadegartens. Als Abschiedsgeschenk überreicht der Goldene zwei Ringe für die Kinder, die sie vor Gefahren schützen sollen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 776f. Neue Ziele Bidayn kehrt nach Uttika zurück und geht mit Farella, Lydaine und Graumur auf die Jagd. Die Mädchen hat sie inzwischen hart erzogen und sogar manchmal auf eine Mission mitgenommen. Sie kehren in die Stadt zurück und erfahren von Maya, dass Sekander und seine Streitmacht auf Nangog vernichtet wurden. Bidayn will herausfinden, was genau geschehen ist und hat bereit ihr eigenes Spitzelnetz auf Nangog errichtet.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 793f. Nachdem Kyra nicht zurückkehrt, reist Bidayn selbst in die Goldene Stadt und erfährt von der Gefangenschaft Kyras. Sie kehrt zurück und wird erzürnt im Rosengarten vom Goldenen empfangen, da sie ohne seine Erlaubnis nach Nangog reiste und auch ihre eigenen Spitzel dorthin sandte. Bidayn berichtet, dass die Drachenelfen in Gefangenschaft geriet und die Menschen eine riesige Flotte Himmelsrochen über der Stadt gesammelt haben. Er verzeiht ihr und gewährt ihr seine Gunst. Außerdem beauftragt er Bidayn Lydaine und Farella für die entscheidende Schlacht zu werben.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 873f. In Uttika legt sie endgültig ihre Maskerade ab und offenbart sich als Drachenelfe. Mit der Hilde Graumurs lassen sich die Mädchen für die Schlacht anwerben. Shanadeen ist außer sich und will dies rückgängig machen, doch Bidayn befiehlt Graumur Shanadeen im Keller anzuketten. Anschließend überreicht sie den Mädchen zwei Kristallphiolen vom Goldenen und sie verlassen das Anwesen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 877f. Diese Phiolen enthalten Schlafgift, dass die Mädchen nach der Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt in die Getränke und den Brunnen der Alten Veste geben sollen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1055 Angriff auf die Alte Veste Nach dem Untergang Nangogs und dem Tod Nachtatems durch den Goldenen, ist für Bidayn und ihre Drachenelfen die Zeit für den Angriff auf die Alte Veste gekommen, um Emerelle und Meliander zu entführen. Valarielle setzt den Atem der Nacht ein, damit sie in dessen Schutz die Verteidiger töten können. Bidayn tötet die Pegasi in den Ställen und nähert sich dann dem Palas.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1061f. Bidayn findet Valarielle, die im Kampf gegen Nodon starb. Asfahal und Lemuel tragen den Leichnam heraus, während Bidayn und Kyra der Blutspur Nodons durch einen Geheimtunnel folgen. Allerdings verlieren sie dessen Spur und Bidayn folgt der Spur der Ringe, die sie allerdings im Nest eines Taubenpärchens finden. Sie weist Kyra, Lemuel und Asfahal an den Jadegarten zu verlassen, da sie den Zorn des Goldenen für ihr Versagen fürchtet.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1067f. Das Verbrannte Land Kurze Zeit später erscheint der Goldene mit seinen Brüdern im Jadegarten. Der Zorn über ihr Scheitern bleibt beim Goldenen aus. Er lobt Bidayn für ihren harten Kampf. Er befiehlt sie und alle anderen Elfen des Jadegartens auf die Felsen zu steigen, um dem Strafgericht der Himmelsschlangen gegen die Pegasi beizuwohnen, die Nandalee bei der Flucht geholfen haben. Sie beobachten, wie die Himmelsschlangen das Bainne Tyr in das Verbrannte Land umwandeln.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1078 Elfenmacht Ende der Drachenelfen Nach dem Untergang Nangogs trauen die Himmelsschlangen ihren Drachenelfen nicht mehr. Einige ziehen sich in die Einsamkeit zurück andere bekämpfen unter den Fahrenden Rittern die Himmelsschlangen und ihre Drachlinge.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 49 Scharfrichterin des Goldenen Nur Bidayn, die nun in Albenmark unter dem Namen Bidayn Drachenklinge bekannt ist, dient dem Goldenen weiter als gefürchtete Scharfrichterin.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 63Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 566 Bidayn und einige Drachenelfen, die sich ihr angeschlossen haben, werden unter anderem auf Missionen geschickt, um rebeliierende Drachenelfen zu finden und zu töten.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 309Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 312 Manchmal nimmt Bidayn die Dienste des gefürchteten Kopfjägers Marlyn und dessen Truppe in Anspruch.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 78 Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Drachenelfen